Curiosity and Love Go Hand in Hand
by Hair Strand
Summary: What were they really thinking that one day where curiosity was proposed along with some other feelings. ONE SHOT / SPARROWBETH.DMC


DISCLAIMER: I do not own POTC or any of the POTC characters. Nor will I ever in my life to come SADLY

_I JUST WROTE THIS BECAUSE I WAS UPSET THAT WHOMEVER IT WAS THAT WORKED ON THE MOVIE HAD TOTALLY JUST DROPPED THE WHOLE JACK AND ELIZABETH ROMANCE STORY THAT WAS IN DMC. SO I WROTE THIS. BECAUSE I WANTED TO PROVE THAT THERE WAS ONE…AND THAT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA…._

**CURIOSITY AND LOVE GO HAND IN HAND**

"It's a curious thing." Norrington had ever so gracefully propelled his body onto the helm of the ship next to Elizabeth who pondered away…a giant grin shining brightly across her face while a wry and crude smile danced at the corners of his mouth. "There was a time when I would of given anything for you to look like that while thinking about me." Norrington deep eyes glazed with remorse and yet his voice sounded as if it was drunk in his own arrogance.

"I don't know what you mean." Elizabeth merely frowned in discontent and slight caution.

"Oh, I think you do." He said playfully while he smirked with the smuggest grin pasted on his face.

"Oh don't be absurd! I trust him that's all." Almost sounding a bit irritated.

Norrington could do nothing but snicker, knowing he had just opened a whole bag of emotions for her. And finally he let out his _piece de resistance._ As he had started to walk away.  
"So you never wondered how your _latest_ fiancée ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth as if she was to say something, but Norrington had said everything leaving her in complete disarray, he nodded in utter disappointment and went back to work with that stupid smirk dancing away as if it was some kind of trophy he had to share with everyone.

"_What does he know" _She thought to herself, _"I trust him..." _

Elizabeth was baffled, so to prove herself otherwise, she did what she thought best and aggressively ripped at the compass's string hanging at her pants and swung it open. She watched, as the arrow pointed back and forth searching for what she had wanted most and finally settled to somewhere pointing northeast. As her eyes reluctantly followed its course, she set on what she knew was already going to be, she just didn't want to admit it.

Jack's eyes almost grew darker as if he turned into a cobra ready to ease into its next innocent lunch.

"You will come over to my side, I know it." He let out in a dark and sultry voice.

"You seem very certain." Elizabeth seemed almost delighted in the fact that he was ever going to be right about anything.

"One word love, curiosity." He paused for a moment and let her take in that one word he knew had her hooked. Her eyes ever so quickly darted into his own. And Jack couldn't do anything but smile at his accomplishment and now all he had to do was ring her in. "You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it, to act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like." She quickly led her eyes off into the horizon, she didn't want to let him know what he was doing to her, but Jack didn't stop in his quest to turn her in what he knew was the truth.

"One day, you won't be able to resist."

'_Damn!' _Elizabeth knew he was right. All her life she had been trapped in this constant unbreakable bubble; it only floated upwards, in all aspects of life… nowhere to turn but itself. In all its remedial aspects and materialistic components, that always added up to emptiness of the heart…except for Will of course. She took in his words, but didn't let it show, Elizabeth quickly shifted her eyes and played her next move in this exciting game of verbal chess.

"Why doesn't your compass work?" Queen takes spade and confronts King. '_check mate' _She thought to herself. Changing the subject was sure to get him off track.

He winced and irrationally played his next move. "My compass works fine." He was only able to quiver out. Completely breaking his perfectly captivating voice. _'Why wouldn't it work?' _He thought to himself. And as he started questioning himself Elizabeth swung in her next move.

"Because you and I are alike. And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing." Elizabeth looked for any type of disconcert on his face and found none but that winning smile he probably won so many hearts for.

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by."

'_Such a clever mouth…for such a hollow head' _thought Elizabeth, and yet she didn't stop her self from smirking in brass delight at this charming comment. But she knew she had him right where she wanted and so she went for the goal.

"You'll have the chance to do something, something courageous and when you do you'll discover something" Jack than was caught and he couldn't look away from this offer, he couldn't refuse.

"That you're a good man."…

Stop. There it was. Elizabeth had won. Jack's eyes had never been so taken from another being. She knew she had gotten him right where it was meant to be hit. And yet he wouldn't let it show for a second, he couldn't give her all the glory. So he did what he did best, lie, using his only attribute, his smirk. He made it look as if he had passed her previous comment as the most simpleminded tune he had gotten stuck in his head.

"All evidence to the contrary." He almost sounded annoyed as he looked off into the horizon. But he knew that he was already gone, and wanted nothing more than to listen to her talk of how good he could be all day. How did she know to hit where it hurt…his soft spot …if you may call it. Now all he could do is keep eyes away … though they shifted down to the ground, in that moment of doubt, Jack fought with himself to keep them away from hers.

"Oh I have faith in you. Want to know why?" Elizabeth merely chimed and smiled turning her head to face him.

"Do tell dearie." He said with caution, still looking at the horizon trying to avoid her eyes, knowing that if caught he wouldn't ever let go. But she was so close to him by now he could feel the warm sweet breath upon his neck. He finally gave up any kind of restrain he showed and let the incantation she had bestowed upon him show all over his face. He turned to her, 'surrender' screaming from his stolen eyes.

"Curiosity."

"_Ah and the tables have turned, Jack, I knew my own tricks would betray me."_ He uttered his last thought before completely giving his mind, body, and soul to her."You're going to want it. A chance to be admired and gain the rewards that follow, you won't be able to resist, You're going to want to know what it tastes like." At this point, dear Elizabeth was centimeters away from his thirsty lips.

"I do want to know what it tastes like."

All Jack could mutter in return was his acceptance in her oh so eloquent speech.

Jack than turned to Elizabeth and she had let out her final cry of restraint as well, she was stronger than Jack only because she had the bonds of class and a wealthy childhood chained to her soul.

Jack took his hand and brushed her face and hair, sending all sorts of unexpected feelings running up and down his entire being…He wanted her in every single way imaginable.

That hand had sent so many messages through Elizabeth's mind she wasn't able to hold back …

" But seeing as you are a good man I know you would never put me in a position that would compromise my honor." That was only her brain speaking, Elizabeth knew exactly what she had wanted all along, It was Jack. All of his crass and charm, to Elizabeth, Jack held everything she had ever wanted, he had become her savior in more ways than one. She had never felt so much as herself than she had with him. She discovered everything and more about herself on this trip with him.

To Jack, she was so much more now… she saw something in him absolutely no one else could ever see…she believed in him… in every way…and also, for some reason, he had never felt the stronger need to protect a person as much as her, in some way or form, as if he was put on this earth for her…to keep her from any kind of misery and danger.

His warm and salty constant breathing on her lips was enough to make any woman go mad. She was so close to that one touch that could say it all, and yet he seemed to hold back for some reason. Had her convincing words really gotten to him? Was he really trying to turn over a new leaf? Impossible.

Jack had irrevocably destroyed his only chance at ever feeling anything besides greed, and lust by that inconsistent black spot which had to come at that beautiful moment. So he stepped away, his own fear waking him up from the reality of dare he say it…love.

"I'm proud of you Jack." Elizabeth said, her eyes discoursing from his sight and placing themselves to look at the deck. For some reason she had never felt so empty.


End file.
